You and I
by littlemonsterven
Summary: Gabriel has came back, and he wants to go to see Sam after five long years. /My very first Sabriel fic. Based on Lady Gaga's "Yoü and I"


****My first Sabriel-fic, so it might not be the best one... But I tried my best, and I hope you enjoy. Feel free to correct me if there is any errors.

**You and I**

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Five years was a long time, if it meant that you would not be able to meet the person you love. Time still can't change certain things, like love. No matter how far away you'd be or how long, you will never forget the feeling you get from your beloved. Forgetting isn't all that easy.

But Gabriel hadn't even wanted to forget. After being killed by Lucifer and brought back to being by God, all he had wanted to do was to go back to Sam Winchester. But he was not only injured by physically but mentally too, so he had to recover. Recovering had taken far too many years and Gabriel was sure he still wasn't fully healed, but he didn't want to stay away for any longer. Gabriel had lost too many things in his life, and he didn't want to lose Sam too. The archangel wasn't sure how Sam would react to him. He wished that the hunter would be ready to meet him again. Gabriel had watched Sam all this time from Heaven; he had seen him being desperate, sad, happy, angry and everything in between. Gabriel had been going through every little thing with Sam from far away.

Gabriel had been attached to Sam ever since he had met him, though he hadn't admitted it. At first, he had thought it was just because Sam and Dean reminded him of Michael and Lucifer, his two older brothers. But the feeling Gabriel got from Sam was different. While he loved Lucifer and Michael to death, his love for Sam was even wilder. The flame couldn't be put out, not even with all the water that the Earth had.

All of their kisses had been something special, and it was one of the things that made Sam different from Lucifer and Michael. With them, Gabriel had shared brotherly pecks, but when Sam had kissed him, it had been so passionate but tender and enchanting and his heart had always melted when he had tasted what Sam tasted like. According to Gabriel, it was the sweetest taste in the whole world. And after kissing, the hunter never had forgotten to tell him he loved him. Even though Gabriel had always been very careless and probably a bit nutty due to his pranks, when he was alone with Sam he was different. To Sam and only to Sam he'd show his softer side he had never let even his brothers to see. Sam was special.

Before Gabriel even knew, he was standing in front of the door of Sam's apartment (five years changed a lot of things). Of course he could have appeared there with a snap of his fingers, but he didn't want to freak the tall hunter out. Gabriel rang the doorbell and waited for Sam to open the door. The archangel was nervous. His stomach twisted as the was slowly pushed open. Sam didn't seem to believe his eyes. "Hey, Sammy", Gabriel said and put a grin on his face. The taller guy opened his mouth and asked: "G-gabriel? Are you... Are you real? I mean, didn't Lucifer kill you?" Gabriel sighed dramatically. "Oh so you don't believe this is really me? Such a shame. But let me explain everything."

"So God brought you back?" Sam asked in disbelief, after doing certain things to make sure that Gabriel wasn't a demon and after Gabriel's explanation. "Yeah. I'm his Messenger after all, he can't have me dead." They were sitting on the couch next to each other. Gabriel resisted the urge to just go and kiss Sam senselessly. "So why did you come to see me?" Sam questioned and Gabriel simply smiled before answered: "I missed you. I missed the time when it was you and I. And I won't leave here without telling you one thing, Sammy." Now there was a smile on the hunter's face too. "No, Gabe. Let me say something first. I- I was so lost inside when you were gone, and I can't believe you're here now, but..." Next thing Gabriel knew was that Sam was kissing him in the way that he used to before. It was gentle, loving and genuine. When they parted, Sam took his hand in his and asked: "Can we... Can we start again?" The archangel didn't hold his feelings back anymore, and fell into Sam's arms, almost screaming: "Yes!"


End file.
